Extensive Damage
by MiraiBaby
Summary: Prowl and Jazz are together at last, but what happened when the power-hungry Tracks tries to get what's his? Rape and Abusive Language. Slash//ProwlxJazz


The Firebird was in the lower levels of the ark, skulking angrily at something. He knew that there weren't many security cameras down here, so he decided that being down here was the best option at the given time since the ark's security monitors were currently being staked out by Prowl. He growled slightly and glared around the darkened room. He had just been chased off by the cop after he had tried to get into Jazz's room. He was slightly angry and hated that Prowl had butted into something that he knew nothing about. 'I don't think he knows about what happened…' he thought to himself. 'Or else the prick would have ripped my Spark out then and there.'

Tracks heard movement to his right and tensed as he brought his fists up slightly. The white back of Ratchet could be seen in the dim lights and, when he turned around, Tracks saw that he had a large box in his hands, supplies crammed in it. "Tracks?" Ratchet walked over to the Firebird, his face showing a mixture of confusion and irritancy. "What're you doing down here? Do you have permission to be down here, soldier?"

Tracks rolled his optics. He hated when others called him 'soldier.' "I've… never seen this area before…" He said, quickly making up an excuse. "I was just looking is all." Tracks seemed fidgety and hoped that Ratchet wouldn't notice.

Ratchet growled at Tracks' ignorance and then turned to head back up the stairs. "You're not supposed to be here!" he growled. "Don't stay long!" The Medic disappeared up the stairs while Tracks stuck out his glossa at him and mumbled inaudible curses at him as he left.

Ratchet thought about Tracks for a while; why was he down there…? Coming back into the Medbay, he looked up and jumped slightly, almost dropping the box of supplies he held when he caught sight of Jazz. "Jazz! Do you need something?"

The Porsche was standing near the entrance and looked kind of skittish and nervous when Ratchet had called his name. He showed his hands to the Medic, his fingers shaking slightly. "I… had a bit of an accident…" he mumbled.

"Oh, let me take a look at them." Ratchet walked over and gently took one of Jazz's hands in his to examine it. The metal on the back was bent out of shape and some of the joints were exposed. Dried energon was on his fingers and it appeared that Jazz had been punching something really hard. "What happened to you?" He looked up at Jazz, but the Porsche seemed not to be paying attention to him, or even looking at him. Jazz's optics were scanning Medbay as if he was afraid to see someone. "Something wrong, Jazz?" He asked quietly.

Jazz appeared to finally notice that the Medic was speaking to him. "No, not really…" He glanced at Ratchet, that nervous expression still on his features. "You seen Tracks anywhere?"

Ratchet grunted and released Jazz's hand, walking around to his tool space to get some instruments to work on Jazz's hands with. "Yeah... he was downstairs; saw him while leaving the storage room to get some supplies." Ratchet growled and continued in an annoyed undertone. "He has no authority or reason to be down there..." He turned back to Jazz and noticed that the Porsche seemed to be relieved to hear that news.

"That's a relief…" Jazz mumbled, a small smile coming across his face. Even his words seemed to be seeped in relief.

Ratchet was slightly surprised at Jazz's sudden relief, but said calmly "Yeah, there's something about him that I just can't seem to trust…" He looked up at Jazz slightly. "Are you afraid of him?" When Jazz nodded, the Medic continued. "Why so?"

Jazz just shook his head. "Sorry, I can't tell you…"

Ratchet smiled encouragingly as he nodded. "It's alright, I understand." He went back to working on Jazz's hands and was happy to see that Jazz's hands had stopped shaking. Now he could operate on the Porsche's hands without a fear of messing up. He continued to work on Jazz's hands and it was a good ten minutes before either of them spoke again. Ratchet leaned back from Jazz slightly to survey his work. "There you are, Jazz, all done."

Jazz smiled and looked at his hands. "Thanks, Ratchet, I-" Jazz cut off and looked over near Medbay's entrance as someone came in, knocking on the walls as he came in, his jittering of the walls knocking some of Ratchet's equipment off of their shelves.

"Evening, all." He said briskly. He seemed to have an air of pleasant slyness about him as he lay optics on Jazz, who promptly moved away from Tracks slightly, trying to shrink behind Ratchet.

The Medic stood up and marched right over to Tracks, fuming. "What is the meaning of this?! Look at this mess you made-! When I tell Prowl and Optimus about this, oh, you'll be in it for good!"

Tracks looked at the fuming Medic for a second before rolling his optics again. "Like I care, Medic," he looked at Jazz again and watched as the Porsche scooted into Ratchet's office and was now frantically trying to figure out Ratchet's lock codes.

Ratchet sighed and got Tracks' attention again, the Firebird looking at him. "Alright, Tracks, what do you need? What's so important that you just _had_ to come in interrupting me while I was working on a patient?" Ratchet's hands were crossed in front of his chest and he glared at Tracks, waiting for an answer that didn't come.

The Firebird's movements were fast as he swung to Ratchet's left, and Ratchet felt, in horror, as a needle sunk into the back of his neck, the sedative quickly doing its job on Ratchet's body. He fell down onto his knees with his hand on his neck, surprise written on his face.

"I don't want anything from you, Medic," Tracks mumbled as he smirked, watching Ratchet slowly sink into unconsciousness.

"Wh-where did… you get that from…?" Ratchet managed to sputter out as his vision went dark.

Tracks chuckled slightly. "From downstairs…" He shook his head, that evil smirk still upon his face as he watched Ratchet sink into unconsciousness. "Tisk tisk, Prowl really needs to tighten security on your medical supplies..." Tracks looked up at Jazz, who looked horrified, fear written across his visor. Tracks walked slowly over to the door and the Porsche backed up. Since Jazz didn't figure out the right combination, the door wasn't locked and Tracks easily pushed it open. He entered the office then shut the door, overriding the system and locking the two of them in Ratchet's office with his own code. He turned around, looking at Jazz slyly as he began to mutter a song, a usually cheerful song, but he added an air of evil to it. _"Ring around the rosies…. Pocketful of posies…"_

Jazz backed up quickly, his back pressing against one of the walls as he stares at Tracks with horror and fear. "What are you-?!" The Porsche began, but was cut off as Tracks grabbed his arm and pulled him toward him, then, grabbing the back of Jazz's head, forced his lips onto Jazz's and fiercely broke Jazz's tight lips with his glossa, assailing the Porsche's mouth. He held tight as Jazz struggled against the Firebird as he forced the Porsche up against a wall.

Breaking the kiss, Tracks smirked down at his captive as joy filled his body. He was soon going to be able to have his fun again, just like last time, but this time without a seeker to share with. _"Ashes… ashes…"_ Tracks continued his song quietly. _"We all… fall…"_ He reached a hand out and grabbed Jazz's codpiece tightly and chuckled evilly when the Porsche cried out in surprise and fear. _"…down."_

His head was swimming, but his functions slowly began to come back online. Ratchet's optics lit up as he began to rub his head with his hand, his circuitry pounding slightly. He sat up and shook his head slightly. The sedative didn't last very long; Ratchet guessed he was only out for fifteen minutes or so. Getting up, he grunted slightly as he remembered what had happened. Looking around Medbay he didn't see anything, but, upon closer scrutinization, he heard noises coming from his office. He put an audio receptor to the door and listened carefully.

Banging was coming from the room as well as muffled screams. Tracks was confident he wouldn't get caught and knew that the only way out of here was through Medbay's doors and he knew that when he came into Medbay he had firmly sealed the front door so that no one could get in or out without a lot of brute force.

Ratchet tried to open the doors with his code, but found them locked. Growling, he knew that Tracks and Jazz were in there, and he knew what the banging had meant. Running to Medbay's doors he tried to open them, but was met, once more with sealed doors. Anger coursed through him as he came back to his office door, slamming his fist into it. "TRACKS-! Get away from Jazz!!"

Tracks glared at the door, a growl escaping his lips as he stopped moving. He hadn't really thought of Ratchet waking up, but quickly thought up an excuse to get out of the mess he was in. "Help me, Ratchet-! Jazz is attacking me!" Tracks' hand was on Jazz's mouth to silence him, but Jazz quickly muscled his hand away.

"RATCHET, he's raping me-!" Jazz screamed at the office door. Tracks scowled and slammed his fist into the side of Jazz's head, crumpling the metal and making the mech black out.

Ratchet didn't answer and instead retracts his ark welder and quickly set to work on melting off the door's hinges, the weakest part of the door. Once it was melted enough the Medic walked back a few feet and slammed into it, making the door fall down and gasped as he lay optics on Tracks and Jazz, the Firebird's groin still over Jazz's, their bonding wires still attached. "You ARE raping him-!" Ratchet screamed in surprise and anger.

Tracks jumped up and immediately released Jazz, growling at the Medic. He hadn't counted on this happening and he didn't know if he could truly make it out of this situation alive. The Porsche moaned slightly and slumped on the floor, face-down and unmoving. Energon was leaking from his legs and his shoulder joint, and Ratchet feared the worst for him.

Ratchet growled and walked toward Tracks, who backed up slightly, growling back. They circled each other a little bit and Ratchet then stood in front of Jazz. "What the slag is the meaning of this-?!" Ratchet asked, still glaring at Tracks.

"I was not-!" He looked angry and stood as if ready to defend himself. He pointed at Jazz's body angrily. "He was attacking me -- I got on top of him to try to stop him!"

Ratchet growled and didn't believe it for a second. "LIAR! I have proof-! Wait until I tell Prime, you are one dead bot!"

"I DID NOT!" Tracks bellowed back at him, his face livid. "HE attacked me!" Tracks knew that if he kept up the act he just might get out of this yet. His face was contorted in rage, angered at Ratchet and putting up a very convincing act. "I had to do _something_ to save my skin!" He points at Jazz again, his hand shaking with anger. "HE was lying when he said I was raping him!"

Ratchet looked at Tracks with a mixture of evil rage and disbelief then looked at Jazz. Quickly examining the Porsche with his optics he saw what he knew to be true. "Jazz's interfacing units are damaged, and that only comes about when a forced bond is instituted!" He looked back at Tracks angrily. "I _order_ you to open Medbay doors immediately!"

Tracks snarls, but goes to the door, quickly unlocking it. Turning around he glares at Ratchet before leaving Medbay, taking off, once again for the entrance to the ark. He smirked slightly as he thought how dumb Ratchet was for letting him open the door. He spots Prowl up ahead and growled, making a charge for him. The Datsun leapt out of the way with a yelp. "_MOVE_, cop!" Tracks barked at him.

Prowl looked after Tracks and growled. "Hey-! STOP! You're under arrest-!" He quickly chased after the Firebird, but growled when he got to the entrance. He stopped and looked into the sky where he could see Tracks' energy trail. The Firebird had taken to the sky. Cursing himself, he went back into the ark and toward his office, but when he passed Medbay he saw Ratchet carrying Jazz's broken body to a berth.

"J-JAZZ-!" Prowl screamed, running into Medbay to stare at his bondmate, his optics wide with fear. Jazz lay still in Ratchet's arms. His horns and part of the sides of his helmet had been crushed in, putting pressure on his circuitry and threatening to unplug some of his circuits. His arm's main receptors had been severed, leaving the arm limp at his side. His forearm's armor had been crumpled, strong hand marks all over the metal there as well as his thighs, the metal there was crunched too. His cod piece was missing and the interfacing units there were damaged. "Ratchet, what happened to him?!" He turned back to Jazz and gasped. "Jazz? JAZZ?! It's me, Prowl! JAZZ-!"

The Porsche jumped at Prowl's loud voice and it sent pain down his back. "Gnn-!" The Porsche's neck was crunched and looked to be strangled, his vocal receptors damaged and leaving him unable to form words.

Ratchet grimaced at Prowl's loud voice and would have hit him if he didn't have Jazz in his arms. "Prowl! Be careful."

Prowl backed up slightly and looked ashamed at his outburst. "Sorry, Ratchet..." he murmured.

Ratchet grunted and walked to a berth and gently sat Jazz down. Walking over to his tools he pulled out a syringe and filled it with a sedative. Walking back over to Jazz he saw the Porsche squirm slightly. He knew that Jazz disliked needles, but he knew it had to be done. "Don't worry, boy," Ratchet reassured Jazz with a smile. "When you wake up, you'll feel good as new." He reached out for Jazz's arm and took it to insert the sedative, but paused a moment when he saw Prowl come up to the berth.

The cop took Jazz's hand in his and looked at the Porsche's damaged body with worried optics. He smiled feebly at Jazz. "I'll be here all the way with you, baby..." Prowl mumbled, his voice cracking slightly. "I promise you I won't leave until you wake up." Prowl leaned down and gently kissed Prowl's hand, the cop's lips pressed there while Ratchet slowly stuck Jazz and injected the sedative.

Jazz looked at Prowl's face as his optics were slowly going off-line. He tried keeping his vision onto Prowl for as long as he could, until his visor went dark. Ratchet wasn't expecting what happened next as Prowl broke down and began to sob uncontrollably. Ratchet's optics got wide and put an arm around the cop's shoulders.

"I failed him, Ratchet-!" Prowl sobbed into his hands and his body shook. "I was supposed to watching him, I didn't see Tracks coming, I've failed Jazz-!"

Ratchet sighed and tried to lead Prowl away from Jazz's berth so that he could sit down. "Come on now, Prowl, I don't think that that matters to Jazz right now."

Prowl let Ratchet lead him away from Jazz to sit down. "I couldn't save him, I'm horrible!" he hugged Ratchet, burying his head into Prowl's shoulder. "Wh-what kind of a bonded am I when I can't even protect the one I love?!"

Ratchet sighed, but hugged Prowl slightly. "Shh, Prowl, it's alright. I don't think anyone could have foreseen what has happened... He's going to be alright, Prowl, I promise you..."

Prowl began to wipe his teary optics, sniffling slightly as a faint beeping began to come from Jazz's visor.

Ratchet jumped up and walked back over to Jazz's sedated body on the berth. "Huh...?" He looked at the Porsche's broken visor and his optics widened as he read the red letters flashing there; Jazz's spark was feeble and growing weaker by the second.

Ratchet cursed loudly, running around the berth to grab emergency equipment and attach it to certain points on Jazz's body. Prowl jumped up at the sudden frantic movement from the medic and, upon noticing what the equipment was for, a wave of fear rippled through him. He screamed loudly in a panic and ran to Jazz, frantically begging the younger bot to live.

"Prowl-!" Ratchet was trying to hook up some cables to Jazz's chest when the cop had come bustling over, leaning over Jazz's body. "I can't work with you leaning over him like that! Prowl--!"

The cop didn't hear him, his panic too intense as he grasped one of Jazz's hands. "JAZZ!! Please, Jazz don't go!" Prowl's optics began to tear up as he looked at Jazz's body. Energon flowed from the Porsche's shoulder and leg, and Prowl knew that without help Jazz wouldn't be able to stay alive much longer.

Ratchet noticed Jazz's injuries as well and knew that, to be able to work, he had to get Prowl out of the way. Roughly he tried to move Prowl, but when the cop wouldn't budge, he quickly commed the first bot he could think of; in this case, Ironhide.

"Can you hurry it up?!" Ratchet barked at the red bot, who didn't sound all-too-pleased to be woken up at four in the morning. "I can't work with him over Jazz like this!" Prowl was still beside Jazz, sobbing and wringing the Porsche's hand. He didn't want to leave Jazz, he promised the younger he wouldn't leave...

Ironhide quickly came into Medbay, grumbling at Ratchet for waking him up, but grabbed Prowl's arm. "Come on, Prowl, you've gotta get outta here!" He was surprised when Prowl pulled back with amazing strength, trying to stay with Jazz. He was still holding on to the young mech's hand and didn't appear to want to let go.

Ratchet watched the two struggle angrily while simultaneously trying to keep Jazz stable. "Get him out of here, Ironhide, and keep him out! I want no disturbances!"

The red mech growled. "I'm tryin'!" he grabbed Prowl's arm, finally managing to dislodge the cop's hand from Jazz's and grabbed Prowl around the waist. "Come ON, boy-!" He found that Prowl was a little easier to handle this way and proceeded to gain the upper hand, forcefully dragging the cop toward Medbay's doors.

"NO-!" Prowl struggled against Ironhide's arms, wanting desperately to get free, reaching his hand out toward the limp mech on the berth. "JAZZ!! LET ME GO, I WANT TO STAY!! JAZZ--!!"

Ironhide struggled against Prowl and almost got an elbow in the face. "PROWL--! KNOCK IT OFF!!" He growled, and pulled, finally managing to drag Prowl out into the halls. Looking back into Medbay, he barked at Ratchet. "I don't know the code to yer door, Medic-!"

Prowl struggled harder as Ironhide said those words; a locked Medbay meant that he would not be able to get back in to see Jazz. "No, NO!!" he screamed, large tears rolling down his face. "I don't wanna leave him! HE'S DYING, DAMMIT-!"Prowl pushed against Ironhide to try and get the red mach to let him go, but look in horror as he heard the doors to Medbay close and the lock click into place.

Ironhide held onto Prowl; even though the doors were shut he wasn't sure if the cop would try and get back it. "QUIT IT PROWL-! You can't do anythin' for 'im!" Ironhide struggled against Prowl, but felt the cop calming down, his struggling becoming feeble.

"No... Jazz..." Prowl stared at Medbay's doors as sorrow washed over him, his tears still flowing freely. He felt Ironhide slowly release him and saw the mech's keen optics on him. Ironhide backed away a little bit, but didn't move more than an arm's-length away.

"What is yer problem, man?" Ironhide asked gruffly. "You know that yeh were just in the way -- Ratchet couldn' work."

Prowl was staring at the doors, things flying through his circuitry. "No, Jazz... he's dying! I promised him I wouldn't leave-!" Prowl charged toward the doors and frantically scrambled to try and wrench the doors open. "I CAN'T LEAVE HIM!!"

Ironhide jumped on Prowl, grabbing the cop and pulling him back away from Medbay doors. "Prowl!" He threw the cop away from the doors and stood in front of them glaring at him. "Leave 'im, Prowl! You may have promised Jazz you'd stay, but times change."

Prowl stood back up and angrily looked at Ironhide. "He won't live if I leave! He'll die! Please, Ironhide, I'll be quiet, just let me in!" He tried to shove past Ironhide to get at the doors again, but was forcefully pushed back, the older mech scowling.

"He'll DIE if you're in the way!" Ironhide roared at him, clenching his fists. "So NO!"

Prowl looked desperately at Medbay doors, his optics swimming with tears. "I'll stay in a corner!" Prowl pleaded. "Please, as long as he knows he's in the same room! He needs to know!"

Ironhide growled, still keeping his guard on the locked doors. "NO. What he needs to know is that his mate decided to make a good decision to leave because he would have gotten in the way." He knew that he was right and watched as Prowl gave up the offense and sank to the floor, sobbing, his face in his hands. Ironhide felt sorry for Prowl; he'd never seen the cop this messed up before. He relaxed his features with a reassuring smile and put his hand on Prowl's shoulder. "It's all right. There ain't nothin' that Ratchet can't fix."

Prowl looked up at Ratchet, tears staining his face. "But... but what happens if this time he _can't_ fix it...? I can't lose him, Ironhide... I can't... I won't live if he dies, Ironhide... I'll make sure that I don't!"

Ironhide looked surprised at his words. "Come on, Prowl, think of the others that need you here! If Jazz does die, you've gotta think of the others that need you too! Yeh gotta not be selfish!"

Prowl looked at Ironhide angrily and stood up, clenching his fists and backing away from him. "NO! I won't, I don't care! If he dies, then I die; I refuse to live without him-!" Prowl was viciously cut short as Ironhide's hand came across his face, the slap stinging his face and whipping his head around.

"Cut it out-!" The red mech growled, angered by Prowl's stubbornness. "You're not gonna kill yourself!!"

Prowl brought his hand up to his cheek and hissed in pain. "What I do is none of your business, Ironhide!"

"Then I'll _make_ it my business-!" Ironhide growled at him, his fists balled again. "It _IS_ my business if yer gonna kill yerself!"

Prowl growled and balled his fists too. "I'm only talking _if_ he dies! If he does, I won't live!"

Ironhide threw his hands up into the air, fed up with Prowl. "I give up, boy." He growled and left his post, stalking down the corridor to get away from the cop. Prowl watched him go away for a moment then walked over to Medbay doors and sighed, looking through the windows to Ratchet's back. "Jazz..." he mumbled quietly, tears welling in his eyes again. "Don't die... don't leave me..."

Jazz's spark was weak as he internally struggled. The Porsche did not want to die, not yet. His will was still strong and he had so much that he wanted to live form but if something wasn't done quick, Jazz would lose his fight.

Ratchet was trying to hold Jazz's spark, but he couldn't get his vitals to stay stable. The Porsche's damage was too extensive and Ratchet didn't know if he could save him. "Come on, Jazz... you've got to live! I'm almost done with your repairs... Live for Prowl!"

Jazz may have been offline, but somehow he heard some of Ratchet's words. 'Prowl...' The thought ripped through Jazz's subconscious like a blessing. 'I have to live for Prowl...' Images floated through him, images of the past… images of days with Prowl, the happy cop that he once was. He began to gain new strength from the words and began to push harder against the light of Death, his will becoming stronger.

Ratchet looked down at Jazz in surprise then looked at the monitors and was very pleased to see that the Porsche's vitals were becoming stable. "Huh?" He looked at Jazz's face in astonishment, then grabbed some other tools with elation. "He's getting better... He's going to live!"


End file.
